Unknown
by Stephanie18
Summary: What if they weren't sisters?
1. Prue

Okay, this is kinda AU, but kinda not. You see, they are still witches and their powers are the same and their lives are basically the same, EXCEPT! They are not sisters and have never met, but a common force of good unites them so they can fight a great evil. Got it? Good. I added a chapter each for them so you could understand better. Aren't I nice? Pssst...I don't own anything. Sigh. I don't know if I'll expound on any of this. I might and make like a mini-series about each sister being, well, without sisters. I dunno yet. Maybe after feedback I'll see or whatever happens. =)  
  
  
Prue brushed the hair out of her eyes. She had just vanquished another demon and was pretty proud of herself. This was her best vanquish yet she thought.  
Prue walked past the picture filled hallway and into the kitchen. She took out a coffee mug and poured herself a nice hot cup.  
She sat at the table for a few minutes just sipping her coffee, then picked up 415 magazine. She flipped through it for a while until she found her featured pictures. She looked at the tiny print next to her pictures and read, 'Photo by Prue Halliwell.' She smiled. She had taken that picture. She didn't write the article, she only skimmed it in fact, she admired her pictures. Her life seemed to be turning out the way she planned...almost.  
Prue drank the last bit of coffee and placed the mug in the sink.  
She walked back out into the hallway and stared at the pictures on the wall.  
They were mostly of her family and her, but she did reserve a small section just for him.  
Prue stared at his picture for a minute and sighed deeply. Not everything in her life was turning out as she had planned.  
She heard her whitelighter orb in behind her.  
"Did you vanquish him?" He asked.  
"Yes, I vanquished him." Prue replied and turned around to face him.  
"Good. And your innocent?" He asked.  
"She is fine. I saved her." Prue replied.  
"I knew you would." He said.  
"You know everything don't you Leo?" Prue asked.  
"No, not everything per say. I've been around though." Leo answered.  
Prue nodded and said, "I see. So, any news for me?"  
"No, they didn't tell me anything special." Leo replied.  
"Okay then. Any idea who I'll be up against next?" Prue asked.  
"Nope. I never know. Well, I should be getting home." Leo said.  
"Of course. Bye." Prue said. Leo smiled and orbed out.  
Prue sighed again and went into the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels for a while then shut the television off. There was nothing on that interested her.  
"Maybe I should just go develop some pictures." Prue said to herself and went to her studio. She had successfully turned the unused spare bedroom into her working area and was quite proud of herself.  
Prue opened the door to her studio and looked around the walls. Pictures of her family and friends lined the walls. The smiling face of her father, whom she hadn't seen in years, looked down at her and Prue sighed. As her friend Sharla said, she was carrying father issues. Prue shrugged the feeling off and went to develop some photos.  
Prue didn't even notice that she had been in the studio for over an hour until the phone rang and she ran out to answer it.  
"Hello?... Yes... I don't see why not... I don't think that would be possible though... Oh, cut that out Tom... Very funny... More pictures?... All right, see you."  
Prue hung up the phone and looked at her watch. She should probably get going to look for her cat. She had been missing for a few days and Prue was beginning to worry, but the cat did it a lot. Prue promised herself that today would be the day that she looked, but Prue decided not to. She knew her cat would come back.  
Prue sighed and went back to the hallway full of pictures. She stared at his smiling face for a while until Leo orbed in.  
"You've got an innocent down on Main." Leo simply said.  
Prue sighed and tore her eyes away from his smiling face and looked at Leo. "All right." She said and grabbed her keys.  
  
Prue drove for a few minutes and parked her car. She looked around for a few minutes then got out. She closed the door and peered into an alley. Nothing yet.  
She saw a girl run out of another alley chased by a gray demon with horns.  
"I found you." Prue said to herself and chased after them. She went into the next alley and found the demon advancing toward the girl.  
"Give me the power." The demon snarled.  
"Never!" The girl screamed.  
The demon got closer and Prue raised her hand. "Hey, over here!" Prue yelled. The demon wheeled around to face her and Prue threw him into a wall.  
"Great power isn't it?" Prue said.  
The girl looked shocked. She didn't move at all. The demon got up and threw an energyball at Prue. Prue just changed the course of the ball and sent it flying into a wall.  
"I don't think so." Prue said and threw the demon back into the wall.  
The demon sat up and rubbed its head.  
"Now I vanquish you." Prue said to the demon whose eyes widened.  
"With the power in me,  
I vanquish thee."  
  
Prue said the small spell and the demon gripped its sides in pain.  
"Noooo!" It screamed and burst into flames.  
After it had gone, Prue smiled and said, "Another day, another vanquish."  
"Th-thank you." The girl said timidly.  
"It's nothing. I'm only doing my job." Prue told her.  
"I-I should go." The girl said and got up.  
"Will you be all right?" Prue asked her.  
"I'll be fine. I just need to get home." The girl answered.  
"Do you need a ride?" Prue offered.  
"No thanks. I'll be fine." The girl said and ran off.  
Leo orbed in.  
"Oh, you're here." Prue said and flipped her hair back.  
"Yeah, well. I can get pretty busy." Leo said.  
"I bet. So, how many charges have you got exactly? Huh? Huh?" Prue bugged.  
"You know I can't tell you." Leo replied. "I just came to see if you were all right."  
"I'm fine." Prue answered.  
"Okay then. Call if you need me. Bye." Leo said and orbed out.  
Prue smiled to herself and went back to her car. She drove back home and ended the day with a nice hot cup of hot chocolate. 


	2. Piper

Piper was sitting on the couch watching the news when Leo orbed in.  
"Where were ya?" Piper asked and shut off the TV.  
"You know I was at work." Leo replied.  
"Work, work, work, work, work. Is that all you ever do?" Piper asked.  
"I'm a force of good. I have to work. Lives-" Leo started, but Piper cut him off.  
"I know, I know. Lives depend on you. But can't you take a day off? I mean, don't whitelighters have sick days?"  
"No, whitelighters don't get sick days." Leo replied. "It doesn't work like that."  
"Well, it should." Piper said.  
"I know it should, but it just doesn't. We do see each other though." Leo said.  
"Hardly ever anymore. Exactly how many charges do you have? Are you the only whitelighter up there anymore?" Piper asked.  
"No. And I can't tell you how many charges I've got, you know that." Leo told her.  
"I know so much, but really so little." Piper said.  
"How profound." Leo commented.  
"Thank you. I came up with it all by myself." Piper said and smiled. They both laughed then Leo got called.  
"I've got to-"  
"Go. I know, I know. Have fun." Piper said. Leo smiled and orbed out.  
Piper sighed herself and got up. She figured that she would just bake something to keep her busy.  
She had collected all of the things that she would need when Leo orbed in.  
"Back so soon?" She asked.  
Leo wasn't smiling.  
"No. There's an innocent." Leo replied.  
"Where?" Piper asked.  
"Downtown by that old car parts factory." Leo told her.  
"All right. I'm on my way." Piper said, grabbed a coat, and picked up her keys and Leo orbed out.  
  
Piper drove for a while and finally found the right factory. She hopped out of the car and hoped she wasn't too late.  
The fireballs flying in the air behind the factory told her that she wasn't.  
She crept up behind the factory and peeked in the back.  
A green demon was throwing fireballs at a man who kept tumbling to escape them.  
"Leave me alone! I told you that I didn't know anything!" The man screamed and dove behind some wooden cartons as a fireball hurled past.  
"You lie!" The demon screamed back and set the cartons on fire. The man raced and hid behind an empty oil drum.  
"I am not lying! Leave me alone!" The man screamed from behind the drum. The demon readied another fireball, but Piper was ready. She jumped out from behind the corner and raised her hands. She tried to freeze the demon but instead he exploded.  
"I've got to learn to control that." Piper said and looked at her hands.  
The man emerged from behind the drum and looked at Piper. He gave her an odd look and ran off as fast as he could.  
"You're welcome." Piper grumbled and walked back to her car. As she opened the door, Leo orbed in.  
"I'm fine." Piper told him.  
"That's good." Leo said smiling.  
"Need a ride?" Piper asked.  
"Of course I do. How else would I get home?" Leo said and got in.  
Halfway through the ride home, Leo got called.  
"Oh come on." Piper said.  
"When they call, I go. It's how things are." Leo said.  
"I know." Piper sighed. "When will you be back?"  
"I don't know. Soon, I pr-"  
"Don't make a promise unless you can absolutely keep it." Piper told them.  
"Okay then. I will try as hard as I can to get back as quick as possible." Leo said and smiled, then orbed out.  
Piper walked into the house and took off her coat. She tossed the keys onto the small hallway table and went upstairs to bed. She had a long day. 


	3. Phoebe

Phoebe lifted her head. She was at the kitchen table, sleeping. A half read book was beneath her on the table, it had been her pillow for the past hour. Phoebe rubbed her neck.  
"That is not the way to sleep." Phoebe mumbled and looked at the clock on the microwave. It was midnight.  
Phoebe rubbed her forehead and walked sleepily to the stairs. She had almost made it when Leo orbed in.  
"What? It's late." Phoebe said. She was cranky when she was tired.  
"There's an innocent." Leo said.  
Phoebe sighed.  
"Aren't they any other witches out there that can do it?" Phoebe asked. She didn't really mean it, she was just so tired.  
"No, you've got to." Leo told her.  
"Fine." Phoebe said. She walked over to the stairs and yelled, "Cole! Cole!"  
Leo gave her a confused look.  
"What? Do you want me to premonition the demon to death?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.  
"Somebody better be dying." Cole mumbled as he walked down the stairs.  
"They might be if you two don't hurry up." Leo told them.  
"Oh, it's you. Our little ray of sunshine." Cole said with a fake smile.  
"Just go." Leo said.  
"Where?" Phoebe asked.  
"The abandoned Anderson Warehouse." Leo replied.  
"What is it with abandoned things and evil?" Phoebe asked.  
"I don't know. You've just got to go." Leo told her.  
"Yeah, yeah. We're going, we're going." Phoebe told him and took Cole's hand. "To the warehouse." Phoebe said and Cole shimmered away. Leo sighed and orbed out.  
  
When Phoebe and Cole arrived, they saw a purple demon talking to a man and woman, who were both tied to chairs.  
"And then," The demon said, "you're going to give me the child's powers."  
The two people had cloths tied around their mouths so they couldn't speak, but they were both angry and mumbling objections.  
"Don't bother. Your deaths won't be so painful." The demon turned to the woman. "It'll be less painful than your mother's was anyway."  
The woman became outraged and started yelling through the cloth. The words were jumbled and couldn't be deciphered, but they could tell she was angry.  
The demon pulled out a knife.  
"I just need one of you to give the blood." The demon said and walked over to the man. "You just annoy me." The demon said and raised the knife.  
"Hey!" Phoebe yelled and stepped out in the open.  
"Ooh, it's a witch. Just another person to destroy I suppose." The demon said.  
"You would hope that, but it doesn't make it true." Phoebe said.  
"Hope? I don't know the meaning of the word." The demon said and threw a chair magically at Phoebe. Phoebe ducked and Cole came out in the open looking angry.  
"You made him mad." Phoebe said.  
"Ooh, I'm so scared." The demon said in a fake scared voice.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Phoebe warned as the demon moved the knife closer to the man's face.  
"Why not? Is the big, bad angry man gonna do something about it?" The demon asked.  
"Don't tempt me." Cole warned. The demon just pushed the knife closer to the man's face. Cole shimmered.  
"What the?" The demon said. Cole shimmered behind the demon and put his arm around his neck. The demon dropped the knife and put a hand on Cole's arm trying to pull it away.  
Phoebe raced forward and picked up the knife. She cut the ropes that tied the man and woman and they removed the cloths gagging them themselves.  
"Thank you." The woman said and looked at Phoebe.  
"Your welcome." Phoebe said.  
"A. Little. Help. Here." Cole said. The demon was struggling.  
"'Scuse me." Phoebe said and went over to help Cole.  
Phoebe and Cole together managed to knock the demon unconscious.  
"I'll get rid of him." Cole said and shimmered away with the demon.  
"How can we ever thank you?" The man asked.  
"Trust me, we go through this a lot. There's no need for any thanking." Phoebe said. Before another word could be said, Leo orbed in.  
"You okay?" Leo asked.  
"We're fine." Phoebe replied.  
"Where is he?" Leo asked.  
"He's taking care of the demon." Phoebe replied.  
"I just want to say thank you again." The woman said.  
"It was nothing, I swear. We go through this all of the time." Phoebe told her. Cole shimmered back in.  
"He, uh, won't be coming back." Cole said.  
"Good." Phoebe said. Phoebe looked at the man and woman and asked, "Why was he after you anyway?"  
"We really don't know. He said he had some plan for us and our son, but he never really gave specifics. He said our son had some kind of powers." The man explained.  
"What kind of powers?" Phoebe asked.  
Before the man could answer, Leo put in, "Phoebe, you're not meant to know about that. Leave it be."  
Phoebe nodded and said, "All right. So, what now?"  
"I'll take care of them. You can go home." Leo told her.  
Phoebe smiled and said, "Well, when you're done, tell me." Then Cole shimmered them back home.  
  
They were in the kitchen and Phoebe poured herself another cup of coffee.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" Cole asked and yawned.  
"I want to hear about those people." Phoebe told him.  
Cole was going to say something, but Leo orbed in.  
"Well?" Phoebe asked anxiously.  
"They'll be fine. I told them all they needed to know and that is all you need to know." Leo told her.  
"Okay, good. They'll be all right then?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes, they will be fine. It's one thirty in the morning, so I'm going to go home now." Leo said.  
"All right, bye." Phoebe said. Leo said good-bye and orbed out.  
Phoebe put her coffee cup on the counter and they went to bed. 


	4. The Evil

Tanden angrily crumpled the paper in his hand. The news on the paper was bad for him.  
"Bring me Avah." Tanden hoarsely commanded. His servant bowed and swiftly left the room.  
Tanden sat on his throne and clenched the paper in his fist.  
All three had succeeded. Each had beaten his warriors.  
The chamber door opened and a dark haired man wearing black robes entered and bowed his head.  
"Avah," Tanden said in a hoarse voice, "they are winning. Each has beaten my warriors. The three most powerful witches are winning. We must destroy them now before they discover each other."  
Avah didn't respond quickly, he thought a moment, then lifted his head and said, "Have you called me to defeat them?"  
"Yes, I feel you are the only one powerful enough to destroy these witches. Each of them must be destroyed." Tanden said.  
"I will go then and destroy them. Do you wish Belthazor die as well?" Avah asked.  
"If he gets in the way, which he will, do what you must." Tanden replied.  
An evil smile appeared on Avah's face and he shimmered out.  
Tanden's servant reentered the chamber. He looked a wreck. If Tanden had known that his supposed loyal servant was really a spy for those on the side of good, he would have killed him before he could pass on the news.  
"You serve me well. Inform Trylanny of the coming events...just in case." Tanden hissed and his servant left the room.  
--  
Tanden's servant waited nervously in a crowded bar. He wasn't waiting for Trylanny as Tanden had told him, but an old whitelighter friend.  
"Jacob, why did you ask to meet me here of all places?" The whitelighter asked sitting next to Jacob.  
"Because S-Stanley, Tanden is getting a larger hold of me. I-I believe that soon he may completely control me." Jacob looked over his shoulder and continued. "I want-wanted to pass on the information now before it was too late. Tanden has sent Avah to kill the witches."  
"You don't mean-" Stanley started, but Jacob interrupted him.  
"Y-yes. I do mean them. I pass this information just as I have the other information, but I fear this may be my last." Jacob was sweating terribly and looked horribly nervous. "He will soon control me. I can feel it in my bones. Have the Elders strip my powers before-before it turns too late. Do it for me. You have been an excellent friend. Don't ever give up."  
Jacob swallowed hard and left the bar leaving Stanley alone and confused.  
--  
Jacob appeared in a stone room and looked around. A man was behind a large, wooden table. The table had a meal on it that would have fed twelve, but the man sitting at the table was the only one there.  
"Sit." The man commanded.  
Jacob gulped and sat down.  
"I-I have come by-by request of Tanden." Jacob said.  
The man rubbed his chin and said, "Continue."  
"Tanden has sent Avah af-after the most powerful witches and-and even though he has much faith in your brother, he-he felt it was of importance to-to inform you." Jacob said.  
"Excellent. Go now." The man commanded and Jacob disappeared.  
--  
Jacob appeared in front of Tanden.  
"Well?" Tanden asked.  
"Trylanny has accepted." Jacob said.  
"Excellent." Tanden said.  
A golden light suddenly surrounded Jacob and Jacob felt pain all over. He fell to his knees. Jacob screamed and screamed in agony and after a few minutes of intense pain, the light faded away and Jacob fainted and laid prostrate on the ground.  
"The time is at hand." Tanden growled and waved a hand. A black light surrounded Jacob and then faded into him.  
Jacob stood and had an evil smile on his face.  
"Master." Jacob said simply as he got to his feet.  
"I will win." Tanden said evilly and threw the paper he was clutching on the ground. 


	5. Information

Stanley left the Elders' chamber. He had just told them everything that Jacob had told him then he watched as the Elders took away Jacob's whitelighter powers. Stanley had lost another friend to the side of evil.  
Stanley walked and walked until he literally bumped into Leo.  
"Sorry." Stanley muttered.  
"What's wrong Stan?" Leo asked concerned.  
"Jacob, the spy watching Tanden, was turned. He told me all the useful information he could and he told me he was feeling weaker than ever and I told the Elders and they gave Jacob what he wanted and needed...his whitelighter powers gone. Tanden controls him now. He told me something about Avah going after the three most powerful witches. I-I just have to be alone." Stanley let it all out.  
"Oh, that's-" Leo didn't know what to say.  
"I know." Stanley said and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, then orbed away.  
Leo walked into the Elders' chamber. They had called him to them.  
Leo walked in and stood before the outlines of seven people. This room was always foggy and no one could actually see the Elders, just the outlines of their bodies.  
"Whitelighter." A voice boomed.  
"Yes?" Leo asked.  
"Three of your charges are soon to be under attack. The ones called Prue Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Piper Halliwell." The voice boomed on. It almost seemed a disembodied voice and Leo would have thought so if he couldn't see their outlines.  
"Piper?" Leo asked. He shouldn't have mentioned her, but it slipped.  
"Yes," A more feminine voice boomed. "Piper. The three most powerful witches will be under attack. You must group them together so they can fight Avah. They cannot beat him alone."  
"I thought whitelighter charges couldn't meet." Leo said.  
"In this case we make the exception. Avah will be attacking an innocent in a warehouse. Find it and tell all three witches to go there. It will not be until midnight, so ready them in the day." The voice boomed.  
Leo just nodded and orbed out.  
--  
Leo orbed in front of Piper.  
"Why hello. Nice to see you this morning." Piper said.  
"I wish it was a casual visit, but it isn't." Leo said.  
"Well, good morning to you too." Piper said and took a sip of coffee.  
"Sorry. Good morning Piper! How are things?" Leo asked.  
"They're fine. You've got something to tell me?" Piper asked.  
"Yes, I do. Tonight you're going to have to save another innocent. I've got to find the right warehouse, but the demon is named Avah. The Elders told me to give you a head start. He's going to attack at midnight, so you're going to have to prepare right away. He's really strong." Leo told her.  
Piper sighed and put her coffee cup down.  
"All right. I'll get cracking." Piper said.  
"I've got to go...work." Leo said. He smiled and orbed out.  
--  
Prue had just gotten out of the shower, and had towel wrapped around her, and was searching her closet for something to wear when Leo orbed in.  
Prue jumped a little and said, "Jeez! Can't you wait until at least ten thirty to attack?"  
"Very funny. I'm supposed to tell you something very important." Leo said.  
"Can I put clothes on first?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Leo went a little pink and went into the hallway.  
After a few minutes, Prue joined Leo in the hallway.  
"Your news?" Prue asked.  
"Right. Well, a demon named Avah is going to attack an innocent at midnight. He is very powerful so you've got prepare all day today. I'm going to go find the right warehouse of where he will be then at eleven thirty or so I'll come and tell you, but you can't leave until the first few minutes before midnight. Call me if you need me. Get cracking." Leo smiled and orbed out.  
Prue sighed and went to get her Book.  
--  
Leo orbed in and noticed that Phoebe was still sleeping.  
"How can someone be so-so-so-" Leo couldn't think of the word.  
"Lazy?" Cole offered from behind him.  
"Ah!" Leo screamed and jumped back to face Cole.  
"Sorry." Cole apologized.  
"Well, can you wake Sleeping Beauty up over there?" Leo asked.  
"That's suicide. You do it." Cole said and went downstairs.  
Leo gulped. He knew how Phoebe was in the morning as it is, but waking her up? Now that was dangerous.  
"Phoebe." Leo whispered from across the room. She was still sleeping. Leo swallowed hard and walked over next to her.  
"Phoebe, wake up." Leo said. Phoebe shot up and grabbed Leo by the shirt collar.  
"This better be good." She growled.  
Leo made a scared whining noise and said, "It is, it is! I swear!"  
Phoebe let go and Leo straightened up.  
"Um, well, there's going to be an innocent at midnight. A demon named Avah is going to be at a warehouse and you've got to be there. He's really powerful so you've got to prepare all day and I'll come back and tell you where the warehouse is when I find it, so you've got to get up and get ready for Avah." Leo said.  
Phoebe sighed and said, "All right, all right. I'll get up."  
"Okay." Leo said. He smiled and orbed out.  
--  
Leo orbed "up there" and went to find his old friend, Ken. Ken was older, much older, than Leo and he was an old man, but he was very helpful. Some of the younger whitelighters criticized Ken, but Leo knew that Ken was very wise.  
"Ken." Leo called.  
Ken turned around and smiled.  
"Leo! What brings you to me? I haven't seen you in a while." Ken said.  
"Avah. Three of my charges have to fight him tonight and I alone couldn't find out where he would be. I knew that you would be the only one who could help." Leo said.  
"Of course. Let me get my things." Ken said and went to get something.  
Ken came back with a map and crystal ball.  
"Works every time." Ken said with a smile.  
Ken placed the map and crystal ball on the ground then sat Indian-style next to them. Leo copied him.  
Ken picked up the crystal ball and peered into it. "Let me see here." Ken said and looked into the ball.  
After a few minutes, Ken put the crystal ball down and put his hands a few inches above the map and closed his eyes. He hummed something then his hand touched the map.  
Ken opened his eyes and looked at the map. "It's the warehouse near fish factory." Ken said.  
Leo smiled and thanked him then orbed out.  
--  
"Hiya!" Piper screamed and kicked into the air. Leo orbed in at that moment and Piper's foot connected with his stomach.  
"Ah!" Leo screamed and fell backwards.  
Piper put a hand over her mouth and said, "Sorry."  
"It's fine, just fine." Leo said as he got up. "At least your practicing."  
"That's true. So, what's up?" Piper asked.  
"The warehouse. It's the warehouse near the fish factory." Leo answered.  
"Okay, I'll go finish with my preparing." Piper said and Leo orbed out.  
--  
Prue had her Book open and was reading the page on Avah.  
"Cloning, Invisibility, Fireballs...this guy is gonna be tough." Prue said. Leo orbed in.  
"Hey." Prue greeted. She didn't even look up from the Book.  
"The warehouse is the one near the fish factory. Remember, first few minutes before midnight." Leo said.  
"I got it. I'll start my physical training now." Prue said and shut the Book. Leo smiled and orbed out.  
--  
Leo orbed in by Phoebe. She had a piece of paper and a pencil. She was writing something down and stopped every so often to think. Her Book was open and in front of her, on Avah's page.  
"This guy is really bad." Phoebe said.  
"I know." Leo said.  
"I was thinking that I would just stand across the room and yell the spell at him." Phoebe said.  
"You can't. It wouldn't work." Leo told her.  
"Of course not. Because that would be easy." Phoebe said.  
"I know, I know. It's the warehouse near the fish factory." Leo waited for Phoebe to say something, but she didn't so he orbed out. 


	6. Midnight

Prue grabbed her keys and raced out to her car. She had been preparing all day to fight Avah. It was only a few minutes to midnight and Prue put the pedal to the metal. She roared down the street and finally screeched and stopped in front of the warehouse.  
A woman had just jumped out of her own car and the two of them ran in the door without saying a word to each other.  
The entered the warehouse and saw a man and woman shimmer in.  
"Demon!" Prue yelled and threw the man into a wall.  
"No!" The woman screamed at her.  
Prue and the other woman ran over to the woman.  
"Are you okay?" Prue asked.  
"I'm fine." The woman replied. She looked at the man and asked, "Cole, are you okay?"  
"Cole? You meant that isn't Avah?" Prue asked.  
"How do you know about Avah?" The other woman asked.  
"I'm supposed to be vanquishing him." Prue replied.  
Before the confusion could go any further, Avah appeared with a man.  
Avah struggled with the man then threw him to the ground. The man hit his head and was knocked unconscious.  
"Who are you?" Avah asked.  
"Doesn't matter. I'm just going to vanquish you." Prue said and threw Avah into a wall.  
"You're a witch!" The woman who ran in with Prue exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I am." Prue replied.  
The woman froze Avah and turned to Prue, "What's going on?"  
"I think we've got more pressing matters to attend to." The woman who came with the man said.  
"Right." Prue answered and the man unfroze.  
"Witches!" Avah exclaimed. He looked at them for a while.  
Prue got tired of Avah and said her spell.  
"With the power in me,  
I vanquish thee."  
  
Avah gripped his sides and shimmered away.  
"I-I don't understand. He should have been vanquished." Prue said and stared at the spot where Avah was.  
Before anyone could say anything, Leo orbed in.  
"Leo!" All of the girls exclaimed, then they all looked at each other. Each was wondering how the other knew Leo.  
"Relax." Leo said. "He's gone for now, but you've got to plan for him. He'll be back.  
"Okay, wh're you talking to there Leo?" Prue asked.  
"All of you." Leo said. "Each of you is one of my charges, well, mostly." Leo looked at Cole. "You are the three most powerful witches ever and Avah is working for a great source of evil to destroy you. You're only chance for survival is to work together. I suggest you get to know each other now. I've got to take care of that man. Piper, take them back to the house and I'll be there when you guys arrive." Leo smiled and Piper nodded. Leo then walked over to the unconscious man and orbed out with him.  
"Um...okay. Well, I'm Prue." Prue introduced.  
"I'm Phoebe and this is Cole." Phoebe introduced.  
"I'm Piper." Piper said. "I guess we should go back to the house like Leo said."  
  
They arrived at the house and Prue and Phoebe stared up at it. They felt like they knew the place.  
Piper led them up the stairs and unlocked the door and let them in.  
"Leo said he'd be here." Piper said and turned on some lights.  
"Whitelighter business I guess." Phoebe said.  
"So, Leo is everyone's whitelighter here?" Prue asked.  
"Um, no. He's Phoebe's whitelighter, not mine. I'm-well, uh, let's just not go there." Cole said.  
"Okay." Piper said. "Let's go into the living room."  
They all went into the living room and sat down.  
"I've always wanted to meet some of Leo's other charges...of course, I'd hoped that it wouldn't be on account of a demon." Piper said.  
"Yeah, demons just seem to ruin everything." Prue commented and Cole just looked at the ceiling.  
"So, um, what does everyone do?" Piper asked.  
"I'm a photographer for 415 magazine." Prue said.  
"I'm back in college right now." Phoebe replied.  
"Well, I own a nightclub." Piper said. "What about you Cole?"  
"I, uh, travel." Cole answered.  
"Travel? Like how?" Prue asked.  
"Well, I, uh..." Cole stammered.  
"If we're going to be working with them, you should probably just tell them." Phoebe told him.  
Cole nodded and said, "I don't really have a job because I'm dodging demonic bounty hunters because I'm...half demon." Cole said.  
"I knew he was a demon!" Prue exclaimed.  
"Okay, well, um...where do we take the conversation from here?" Piper asked. Leo orbed in.  
"Take it to your powers and how you'll vanquish Avah." Leo said.  
"Okay, well, I can freeze and I've got destruction of property, but that is still in the beginning stages." Piper said.  
"I've got telekinesis and astral projection." Prue said.  
"I don't have active powers, premonitions and levitation." Phoebe said.  
Everyone but Phoebe looked at Cole.  
"Just look in that Book right there." Cole said and pointed to Piper's Book, which was on the coffee table and now open to the page of Belthazor.  
"Ewwww." Prue said. She then looked at Cole and said, "Sorry."  
"I get it a lot." Cole said.  
"Okay, so we know each others' powers now, so what do we do now?" Piper asked Leo.  
"Get a plan. He won't wait forever." Leo replied.  
"We should probably make a plan that makes our powers work to the best advantage." Prue said.  
"Exactly, and when you've got your plan, call me. There is a spell that you three need." Leo said.  
"What do you mean call you? Aren't you staying?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, I can't. I've got other things to deal with right now. Be careful and remember, call me." Leo said and orbed out.  
"I guess we should get working on the plan then." Prue said and they began to think. 


	7. The Plan

Chinese food containers were scattered all over the coffee table and the four people were still thinking up the rest of the plan.  
"Okay so, so far we've got Cole shimmering in behind the guy and...that's it." Prue said and moved her chopsticks around her noodles.  
"Basically, yes." Phoebe said.  
"Our powers alone obviously can't vanquish the guy and Leo said that he was coming back with a spell, so what should we do after Cole shimmers?" Piper asked.  
"How about you freeze him? I mean, you can do that. It is only for a short time, but that gives time for me to throw him into a wall." Prue said.  
"Okay, and after that?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, I think that after he gets back up from the wall, Piper could freeze him again and Cole could get positioned behind him and hold him back, then Phoebe you could levitate and knock him out." Prue answered.  
"Then you could say the spell." Cole finished.  
"So that is our plan?" Piper asked.  
"Yep." Prue replied.  
"Leo!" Phoebe called. Leo orbed in.  
"Got your plan?" Leo asked. He looked around at the Chinese food containers and thought they were goofing around.  
"We certainly do." Piper answered.  
"What is it?" Leo asked.  
Prue swallowed her noodles and said, "Well, Cole is going to shimmer in behind him, then like tap him on the shoulder or something to distract him, then Piper will freeze him, then I'll throw him into a wall. When he gets up, Piper will freeze him again and Cole will get behind him and hold on tight, then Phoebe will levitate and knock him out, then we say the spell."  
Leo nodded and said, "That just might work. The distraction tactics are great."  
"So, what about that spell?" Phoebe asked.  
"Oh right. The spell that you say is: The power of three will set us free." Leo told them.  
"That's it? It's not even long or anything." Piper said.  
"It's not supposed to be long. It's supposed to be simple yet effective." Leo explained.  
"Oh." Was Piper's simple reply. 


	8. Fight

They all had fallen asleep in the living room waiting for Avah to come. These practical strangers waited together even though they had no idea what was going on.  
Prue woke up around two in the morning and looked around the dark living room. She could make out the shapes of three other people. Leo just wasn't there.  
Prue saw someone shimmer into the foyer. She shook Cole awake and pointed. Cole woke up Phoebe and Phoebe woke up Piper. They followed the plan. The three girls crept into the kitchen and looked out.  
Cole shimmered behind Avah and tapped on his shoulder. The three girls ran from the kitchen and jumped at Avah. They all fell to the floor and were all struggling to get up and defeat Avah.  
"This is not the plan!" Phoebe screamed as someone hit her in the face.  
Piper froze the group, but only Cole and Avah froze. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue got up and dusted themselves off.  
"Okay, now, let's follow the plan." Prue said. She flung Avah into the wall and Cole unfroze.  
Avah got up and lunged at Prue, but Cole grabbed him around the middle.  
"Do it now!" Cole screamed as Avah struggled to get away. Before Piper could freeze him, Avah closed his eyes and three other Avahs appeared.  
"Clones." Prue said simply.  
"Yes." Avah snarled and flipped Cole.  
Cole got up and joined the girls.  
"This was not in the plan." Piper said looking at Avah and his clones.  
"Just vanquish the original and the others will go." Cole said.  
"Which one is the original?" Prue asked.  
A knife appeared in each of the Avahs' hands.  
"Cole would ya mind?" Phoebe asked.  
"Are you really sure?" Cole asked. One of the Avahs walked closer and threw a knife at them.  
"Positive!" Phoebe exclaimed and levitated to escape the knife.  
Cole formed and energyball and Phoebe said, "That one!" She pointed to the Avah on the left. Cole threw the energyball and it hit the Avah and it just disappeared.  
"Not the right one." Prue said.  
Piper froze all the Avahs and said, "Can't we just say the spell and be done?"  
"I suppose." Phoebe said.  
"You've got to get rid of the clones first." Leo said. He had just orbed in.  
"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult." Prue said and looked at Cole.  
The Avahs unfroze and Cole threw an energyball at one. He just disappeared.  
"Okay, um, that one!" Phoebe yelled and Cole threw and energyball at the second last one.  
They were left with the last, real Avah. He looked around nervously.  
"Plan! Plan!" Prue yelled. Piper froze Avah and they said the spell.  
"The power of three will set us free." They repeated three times. Avah unfroze and screamed in agony. He fell to his knees and was engulfed by flames.  
"We did it!" Phoebe exclaimed. 


	9. Bye

They had all gotten sleep that night, then met in the kitchen for coffee the next morning.  
"That was certainly...something." Phoebe said as she took a sip of coffee.  
"Definitely." Prue said.  
"So, Leo, why were we chosen?" Piper asked.  
"You guys are the most powerful witches around. The Elders told me that in each new life, we all meet. Apparently destiny kicks in especially with you three. They didn't give me anything basic, but they just said that you defeat demons in every life." Leo replied.  
"I'm just pretty amazed by all of this." Prue said.  
"Me too. After meeting you guys, I don't know how I'll go back to regular life." Piper said.  
"Well, it's not like you guys will never see each other again." Cole said.  
"How true." Phoebe said.  
They all thought about that for a while then Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Cole, and Leo said good-bye and they all went home.  
  
I know, I know. The ending was kind of short. I'll make up for any bad point in this story with my next story. Or the one after that. Either or. I'm toying with a few ideas right now and I want to put the best one out there first.  
  
Want to know one of them? The fourth part in my Young Three and the Charmed Ones stories. Hmmmm...what do you think? I'll put whatever I can out next. I've all summer. =) 


End file.
